


Couples only

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The boys are out on an adventure in a special club





	Couples only

"Look at them." Gwaine grinned as they peeked into one of the more private rooms at this club. 

Percy nodded and then tilted his head. "I know they both were curious, but this? Wow. Did he just...?"

"He did." Gwaine laughed and slapped Percy's naked butt. 

They had known that Arthur and Merlin had been interested, but going to this swinger club was expensive if you were solo, so they had come up with the idea of them pretending to be a couple. Not having seen them in an hour or so, Gwaine had decided to check on them. He wanted this experience to be good for them, so he needed to step in if something went wrong. He needn't have worried.

Percy leaned down and kissed him softly. "I think they are busy, let's find outselves a place to play again." He winked.

Gwaine agreed. "They look as if they enjoy themselves."

"Each other." Percy laughed. 

"That, too." Following Percy, Gwaine was sure that their friends wouldn't have to pretend to be a couple from now on.


End file.
